The Fugitive
The Fugitive is the tenth Lost File, following Mark James as he tries to make the public aware of the Mogadorians without getting killed. THE LOST FILES #10: THE FUGITIVE picks up Mark's story from RETURN TO PARADISE and runs parallel to both THE FALL OF FIVE and THE REVENGE OF SEVEN. |-|Setup=Mark James had been a star football player and bully. Then he found out that a kid he had bullied, John Smith, was a member of the Garde. Mark`s ex-girlfriend, Sarah Hart, was dating John. Mark threw a party, and John was photographed leaping from a burning window. He helped John, and their high school was blown up. John was declared a suspect of terrorism. John and Sarah, along with other students of Paradise, were moved to a different school. One that had been a huge rival of Paradise, and Mark had beat the football team. Mark has started going on a blog, "Aliens Anonymous". He has been given rights on it and told another person on it, GUARD, who posted a theory that the destruction of Paradise High was alien-related, that he was right. Mark told GUARD about the Garde. In Return To Paradise, Agent Walker tried to bribe Mark and Sarah for information. GUARD found out some information. Mark went to his father`s office, trying to find information, but was caught. Sarah disappeared. Mark tried to get information from a stolen FBI agent`s laptop and accidentally destroyed the hard drive. It ended with Mark driving toward a base at Dulce. |-|Description=In this exhilarating one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, Mark James is on the run—and on the wrong side of the law—but he'll do whatever it takes to save Sarah Hart and help the Garde. A sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Return to Paradise, this novella picks up with Mark racing to Dulce, New Mexico, evading capture from both the Mogadorians and the FBI. On the road, his mysterious new ally—a fellow blogger from They Walk Among Us who Mark knows only by the screen name GUARD—sends him a care package to help in his quest to find Sarah. Inside is a stack of cash, high-tech equipment, and some seriously advanced weaponry, all begging Mark to once again ask the question: Just who exactly is this guy? As Mark gets closer to tracking down Sarah, he also gets closer to discovering the identity of this enigmatic figure who seems to know so much about the Loric. When the truth about GUARD is finally revealed, nothing will ever be the same. |-|Plot= Mark James is driving in the direction of New Mexico, unhappy and sleep-deprived. He is in contact with GUARD and no one else. GUARD texts him, telling him to go pick up some stuff at a gas station. Mark thinks about how GUARD is kind of his only friend, although he has never met or even spoken to him. Mark comes to a gas station and sees a tall, dark-skinned woman. Mark estimates that she is in her mid-thirties. She calls him by his Internet name, "Jolly Roger," and gives him a box. Mark is disappointed that GUARD didn't meet him himself. But Mark opens the box in his truck and finds cash, a smartphone, a USB drive that was supposed to resurrect Purdy's laptop, other gadgets, and maps. Apparently one is some kind of grenade. GUARD texts the smartphone, telling Mark that instructions are on the phone. Mark uses a map to get to Dulce, and sees that it was partially destroyed. He is grabbed, and Agent Walker speaks with him. Mark finds out that Purdy is dead, that Walker has stopped working with the Mogadorians, that other FBI are hunting him, and that Sarah is with Four. GUARD texts, telling Mark to go to Alabama, and he, GUARD, has personal business. Mark drives to a $39 hotel and bribes the man at the counter to not look at his ID, signing "Jolly Roger". Mark emails his father, to tell him that he is okay, and Sarah. He looks at the emails from the They Walk Among Us people and finds an article about a mysterious community in a suburb. Mark tries to fix Purdy's laptop, but the screen just shows gibberish. Mark posts a blog about information he found out. Mark continues driving and GUARD sends him more stuff. Mark sees the John Hancock Building on the news and notices a Mogadorian gun on top of it. Eventually, the gun is edited out of the picture. Mark posts another blog about that, and it is quite popular. Mark is able to read Purdy's emails. He finds out about Secretary Sanderson and his procedures. GUARD texts Mark an address. Mark goes there, but GUARD calls, saying in a robotic voice that it was a trap and GUARD hadn't actually texted Mark anything. Mark is captured by the branch of the FBI working with the Mogadorians. Mark says that he works undercover for Agent Walker and one phone call would clear everything up. He hoodwinks them into pressing a button on a grenade that GUARD sent Mark. Mark is shot in the arm and runs. He loses his phone but goes onto They Walk Among Us chat with GUARD. When Mark asks GUARD for proof that he is the real GUARD, GUARD says that he comes from the planet Schlonga, a They Walk Among Us reference. Mark tells GUARD what happened, and GUARD "explains" that the grenade was a "combination specialized EMP and concussion blast". GUARD sends Mark a truck and Mark registers it under a "family name" Jolly Roger. Mark likes the truck, but finds out that GUARD was tracking him. Mark drives to a base GUARD told him to head to. It was not impressive from the outside, but Mark finds a fingerprint scanner concealed behind a hanging quilt, another phone, and weaponry. Mark superglues his bullet wound. He works with GUARD to look through Purdy's computer. Mark reads emails and finds out about Gramish Sharma, who apparently captured a Mogadorian. He finds a picture of Sanderson and realizes how the Mogadorans have changed him. Sarah emails Mark. He responds with a question to see if that was really her. "I'm just about to make pizza. What do you want on your half?" What Sarah had ordered was always the same, vegetarian. She answers correctly and Mark arranges a meeting at a close-ish waffle house. They meet and exchange stories, and Mark sees Bernie Kosar. Number Four sends pictures of documents. Sarah wants to get a doctor to look at Mark's arm. He is caught by the police, but is let go. He realizes that they will be looking for one Jolly Roger and the car is registered under "Jolly Roger". Mark and Sarah go to grab Purdy's computer from their hideout. But the Mogadorians got there first. Bernie Kosar attacks them. GUARD detonates an explosion that destroys the hideout. Mark and Sarah go to Georgia and see another safehouse. GUARD is there, and is actually the same person who delivered the stuff to Mark. She reveals that she is Loric, and her name is Lexa. |-|Characters= * Mark James * GUARD * Sarah Hart * Agent Walker * Bernie Kosar Category:The Lost Files Category:Mark James Category:Books Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:Novella